


Wellington

by butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)



Series: Cities Headcanons [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Gen, Personification of Cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wellington is a shrewdly political romantic. How does that work? Sometimes even he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wellington

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



Wellington is an artist, and in the depths of his heart, he’s a romantic too. He’s creative, and he draws the artists in, offering a place to be creative that is so much better, so much friendlier, and so much cheaper than some of the alternatives. He’s handy with a paintbrush, with wood and metal work, with a camera, even with this newfangled digital stuff. And he acts too, enough that New Zealanders the world over will spot him filling in cameos all over Peter Jackson’s sets. He’s cool and modern, and yes, okay, he’s a bit of a geek too. 

This is who he wants to be, the romantic geeky artist who needs nothing more than creation to be content. But he’s not. He can’t help the vicious power-hungry streak that saw him set Auckland aflame and slit Nelson’s throat before becoming a Capital himself. He’s shrewdly political, because you can’t win a Silent War if you’re not. But it’s not what he wants to be remembered for; it’s not who he wants to be remembered as.

And maybe that explains why he tries to give Washington a hand with Canberra. It’s sweet, and it’ll make a hell of a story for the ages. They’re both so young and… well, not innocent exactly, but they’re both Planned Cities, and they both took power from Silent Wars that they weren’t really even fighting in. They’re either manipulative geniuses or largely clueless - and if it’s the first then he wants on their side, and if it’s the second he’ll happily help them. Either way he’ll watch it play out as either forbidden love or an epic disaster. 

(But he hopes it works out.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wellington Wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901382) by [butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind)




End file.
